Kaywinnet Lee "Kaylee" Frye
NAME: Kaywinnet Lee "Kaylee" Frye TYPE: Serenity’s Mechanic SPECIES: Human HEIGHT ''': 1.65 m ( 5' 5") '''WEIGHT: 56 kg GENDER: Female DEXTERITY: 2D *Archaic Guns: 2D+2 *Artistic Ability: Painting: 4D *Blaster: 2D+2 *Dodge: 3D+1 *Firearms: 2D+2 *Running: 3D+1 KNOWLEDGE: 2D+2 *Bureaucracy: 4D+2 *Business: 3D+2 *Intimidation: 3D+2 *Streetwise: 3D+2 *Tactics: 4D+2 *Value: 3D+2 MECHANICAL: 2D+2 *Archaic Starship Pilot: 4D *Astrogation: 4D+2 *Beast riding: 4D *Capital Ship Pilot: 4D *Communications: 4D+2 *Sensors: 3D+1 *Space Transports: 4D *Starfighter Pilot: 4D PERCEPTION: 2D+2 *Bargain: 4D+2 *Command: 3D+2 *Forgery: 3D+2 *Gambling: 4D+2 *Investigation: 3D+2 *Persuasion: 4D+2 *Search: 3D+2 STRENGTH: 2D+1 *Climbing / Jumping: 3D+2 *Lifting: 3D+2 *Stamina: 3D+2 *Swimming: 3D+2 TECHNICAL: 3D+1 *Armor Repair: 8D *Blaster Repair: 8D *Capital Ship Repair: 8D *Capital Ship Weapon Repair: 8D *Computer Programming / Repair: 8D *Ground Vehicle Repair: 8D *Repulsorlift Repair: 8D *Security: 4D+1 *Space Transport Repair: 8D *Starfighter Repair: 8D *Starship Weapon Repair: 8D MOVE: 10 FORCE SENSITIVE: yes FORCE POINTS: 4 DARK SIDE POINTS: 0 CHARACTER POINTS: 15 GEAR: *Kaylee doesn’t carry weapons unless the situation is dire. She wears a pair of loose-fitting trousers, work boots, and a brightly patterned blouse. (She loves things with flowers!) She usually carries a tiny screwdriver in one pocket. Traits *Combat Paralysis (Minor Complication) - Kaylee tends to freeze up when bullets or fists start flyin’. *Mechanical Empathy (Minor Asset) - Kaylee’s intuition regarding machines borders on the supernatural. *Straight Shooter (Minor Complication) - Lyin’ may be easy for most folk, but Kaylee is normally honest and straightforward. *Sweet & Cheerful (Minor Asset) - No power in the ‘Verse can stop Kaylee from being cheerful, and most find her a ray of sunshine in the cold and lonely black. *Talented: Mechanical Engineering/Repair (Major Asset) - Kaylee’s way with machines is nothing short of astonishing. Role Playing notes “I had a ‘genius’ mechanic before Kaylee, fellow named Bester. Seemed promising enough at first, but kept dickin’ around and offering up excuses instead of keeping us in the air. One day, I had reached the end of my considerable patience and went to the engine room to have words. I was not pleased to find him enjoying the naked company of a young local when he was supposed to be on the clock and, being plain-spoken, I said as much. “Bester offered up yet another excuse and then it was as this young girl, who looks like someone’s baby sister, up and tells me that she knows what’s ailin’ Serenity. Not only that, but, soon as she sorts her clothes out, she fixes the problem on the spot. “I fired Bester on the spot and hired Kaylee. “She has a way with machines goes beyond book-learnin’. They ‘talk’ to her, so she’s says. I know for certain that Serenity talks to her way more than my boat talks to anyone else—includin’ me. “If our Kaylee has a fault, it’s that she hasn’t really learned that I’m a bad man and that the ‘Verse is a bad place filled with bad people who aim to do me and mine harm. Kaylee is under the mistaken impression that I have a soft heart or, rather, that I have any kind of heart at all. “Still, I have to say that her cheerfulness is welcome around the ship, though it does scrap a might on the nerves sometimes. That and she’s gone all squishy and lovesome over the young doc, Simon Tam, former passenger and now crew. “I’m hopeful she’ll outgrow it.” —Conversation with Malcolm Reynolds Source: *Serenity Role Playing Game (pages 16-17) *thedemonapostle